Color Me Dangerous,
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: Jessyka and Krysteena are two sisters living in Forks, but when love gets in the way, will their paths lead them different ways and break their friendship and sisterly love apart?


___Forks, Washington, United States of America ~_

_- Color me Dangerous -_

1

_Kiss Goodnight_

As morning broke, the small town of Forks was only greeted with rain, which wasn't redeemed unusual. The Matthew girls awoke in their small rooms. Krysteena slowly got out of the bed, strangely at the same time Jessyka did, they surprisingly always had the same routine, Jessyka waking up younger sister Krysteena. Their father downstairs was attempting to make food, when the smoke alarm went off. Jessyka ran down the stairs, she remembered telling her father not to cook. When she got downstairs he had a goofy smile on his face, as he tried waving the smoke away from the detector.

"I told you not to cook, dad." Jessyka sighed, taking the pan off the stove.

"I know," he looked down slightly ashamed. "I just thought it would be a change."

Krysteena ran down the stairs, smelling the air. "Dad, what were you trying to cook?"

Their dad, still looking down ashamed. "Uhm...pancakes..."

Krysteena giggled, walking to their dad and patting him gently on the back. "Don't worry dad, we'll tell the Health lady when you got old to not let you in the kitchen"

"Thanks," he muttered, slightly blushing.

"I did it! I made him blush," Krysteena laughed, her head back before walking to her sister and giving her a hug. "Morning Jess."

"Morning, Morning!" Jessyka replied back.

Krysteena smiled, and slipped a toast into the toaster. "Good Sleep?"

"As good as it's going to be," Jessyka moaned. "How about my lovely, younger sister?"

Giggling, Krysteena agreed. "Yeah, I know what you mean; sometimes i think life would be easier if we didn't have to sleep."

"You girls are strange," Their father commented. "Anyway, there are going to be some new kids at your school today, please, treat them nicely."

"Don't we always?" Jessyka asked, smiling.

"You might, but missy over there might scare them."

"Pfft, no, I won't, I promise on your gun in the shed." Krysteena grinned.

Tom Matthews grinned widely "That's my girl, now go get dressed you two."

With that the girls slowly walked up stairs and got ready.

"I wonder what these new kids will be like," Krysteena wonder while pulling on her Fcuk sweater she had gotten from Port Angeles. "I hope their better then the Petersons."

"They probably will be." Jessyka shivered at the thought. "They were scary,"

"More like freaky," Krysteena giggled pulling on her black and pink DC shoes. "I hope they are hot, so then Mike won't like drool all over me anymore."

Jessyka shrugged her shoulders, "It's not the drooling that makes me mad, its how he talks forever!", she sighed, "It wouldn't kill forks for some gentlemen."

"You didn't have him try and kiss you last year." Krysteena whispered, since her father had no clue. "And then Tyler grind against you, never again."

Krysteena had a few friends, but most of her guy friends, were either out of their mind, or had kissed her or grinded against her, in Tyler's case. But now, they didn't usually do anything. Except Mike who had tried to hold her hand several times.

"Mike, Not a Keep." Jessyka agreed grabbing her dark purple backpack.

"No kidding," Krysteena giggled, picking up her black TNA bag. "Well, mom's boyfriend called last night, he said that he wanted our permission to marry her and I hung up on him."

"Ick, don't bring up Marcus when I'm trying to be in a good mood." Jessyka gagged.

"Sorry," Krysteena apologized. "He is such a dick, I am glad we moved in with dad. Wanna go to First beach after school?"

Jessyka nodded and they were out the door. Out in front of their house stood a bright yellow jeep rangler.

"Can I drive?" Krysteena asked with her puppy dog face.

Jessyka laughed, "Go for it," and handed the keys to Krysteena.

Krysteena smiled, before climbing in the driver's side. On the way to school, she looked at Jessyka for a moment with a smile. "So, do you want them to be super hot gentle men or sexy pigs?"

"Umm," she looked out into the dark green pine trees of Forks, "Gentle please." She said smiling, "And you? Do you want them to be super sexy pigs?" Jessyka asked with a small laugh.

"Depends how sexy," Krysteena laughed pulling into the parking lot. "Hell I can drive. It's a good thing I have the Camaro in the garage for me."

"Nope, not at all. I just really want that Camaro, you know? I have wanted that since like - last year." Krysteena blushed before Mike came over as she opened her door.

"Hey good lookin', How's it going?" Mike smiled at her.

"Pig," Krysteena smirked as she started to walk away from Mike.

"Come on pretty lips, you know we are meant to B-E, get it, like B-E together!" Mike said being proud with himself.

"God, does he ever shut up?" Krysteena thought noticing the new kids from across the lot.

She walked through the crowds with Jessyka hot on her heels, as Mike was following her. She stopped in front of the blond girl, she was taller then she was.

"Hi, welcome to Forks, I'm Krysteena and this is my sister Jessyka" She said, motioning to Jessyka.

"Hello," Jessyka said right after Krysteena.

The pretty blonde just glared, "Uhh, hi," she said, and then quickly, walked away with the rest of her family, which seemed to be 4 others.

"I was nice," Krysteena told Jessyka, before turning on her heels shaking her head.

"I know," Jessyka sighed. "That was kind of rude."

"Hey don't treat my girl like that!" Mike yelled.

"I'm not even your girl," Krysteena yelled, rolling her eyes.

The pretty blond looked over her shoulder, smirking. She was happy that they weren't paying attention to her.

Jessyka raised her eyebrows confused about what just happened, "I'll be at my locker," she said, and then scrambled away.

Jessyka walked through the crowded parking lot and to her locker, she put her things away before heading to biology. Mike and Krysteena were arguing as Tyler joined them, looking at Mike as if he were blind. Krysteena spotted Jessica Stanley in the distance.

"Stanley!" She called as Jessica Stanley came over.

The new family looked over at the laughing group as they dispersed into small groups heading to their lockers and next classes. Krysteena had met Jessyka at her locker, with the other Jessica walking with Mike to their Science class; she leaned against the locker, noticing the blond girl again. She looked at her for a moment with interest and the blond girl returned the look, before what looked to be her brother, whispered something and she looked away grabbing the muscular man's hand.

"She is so..." Krysteena trailed off. "So damn different, all of them are."

Jessyka nodded, "Their all effing gorgeous, I'm so jealous."

"Not me, I don't need to be pretty to have Mike stalking me." Krysteena rolled her eyes as she said Mike's name.

Laughing Jessyka looked up at the clock on the wall, "When will this day be over!?"

"I wish I could ditch and like go meet some guy who will beat the shit out of Mike," Krysteena sighed. "When can I have that happen?"

"Soon, how much do you wanna bet that you will run into that amazing guy tonight at the beach??" Jessyka asked biting her lower lip.

"Are you planning something?" Krysteena asked suspiciously.

Jessyka laughed, "Heck no, I plan nothing, I just have a feeling," her eyes trailed off onto the floor.

Krysteena jumped in front of her pretending to shake her. "TELL ME."

"Ahhh, No, I wouldn't ruin it for you, plus i have class, maybe I'll meet a guy, ha ha, yeah lets pray." Jessyka said shutting her locker and started walking down the hall.

"Bye jess," Krysteena blew a kiss over her shoulder and ran to her first class, English, which to her surprise the blond was in and was sitting beside her.

She braced herself for the worst as she sat down beside her and started writing on a note.

"Welcome to Forks, I am not going to say it again, because well, I am supposed to be nice, I kinda swore on my father's gun."

Krysteena taped her pencil against her own desk, trying to get the blondes attention. Finally the blonde looked and one of the corners of her mouth came up. She grabbed the nearest pencil and wrote back.

"Well then thank you, It looks like a nice place."

Krysteena smiled slightly. "And I kinda want my father to fix my Camaro, so I need to be good. So, yeah. Where did you move from? By the way, I don't want to call you new girl, so what's your name?"

Krysteena passed the paper to the blond.

"Rosalie and I came from Alaska, My boyfriend, Emmet, a silver jeep if that's interesting at all?" As she wrote the last three words, she let out a small laugh.

"Better then mine. My sister's Jessyka, my mother is a bitch and don't even get me started on her boyfriend...he can die in a hole." Krysteena giggled passing it back to her.

"My life is rather complicated, My Father, Carlisle, and my mother, Esme, adopted me, and the rest of my family, including, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Me. Yes, i live with my boyfriend, Yes my Mother and Father adopted him too. It might seem alittle creepy, but i just think of it as a bonus."

"Hell, that'd be fucking awesome. If only my father saw it like that...Okay, I'll give you 101 on some of my weird friends. Mike, the guy who literally kissed me last year, disgusting, but any who. Jessica Stanley likes him, and Tyler, grinded against me my first year here, and well that was disturbing. But Overall, they won't touch you, because well, most likely they are afraid of your bf."

"Sounds good, Emmet is very competitive, but i love him for it. I hang out with my family mostly, it might seem a little weird, but they really are my best friends. Alice is the little one with the flippy hair, and Jasper, the curly haired blonde is her boyfriend, another couple in the family, yes. I've already told you about Emmet, so the only one left is Edward. He's the smart alleck of the group, that's my 101."

"Ah. I like your 'Alice is the little on with the flippy hair'" Krysteena giggled as she continued writing. "Well, I can only hope this year goes by quickly. Because last year, my god, gross. I don't want to even think about it. So, how do you like the rain instead of the snow?"

Rosalie looked at the note, quickly read, than began to write again, "The rain is nice, it's a nice change."

Jessyka was sitting in the middle row of Socials, she was bored out of her mind, seeing one of the new kids sitting in front of her and Mike was beside her blabbing, and she just continuously rolled her eyes as the teacher spoke intoned. It was almost as if he were tone deaf.

"Shut up Mike," she snarled.

"Thanks," the new kid said as he turned around to face Jessyka. He was larger than most of the other kids at Forks high school, he had short dark hair and bright red lips. "I'm Emmet,"

"I'm Jessyka," she whispered.

"And I'm dating her sister." Mike interjected.

"More like you stalk my sister," Jessyka hissed. "One day, she will run you over."

Emmet laughed and turned to Mike, "If you don't shut your mouth I will pull your lips together with my bare hands, doesn't that sound like fun?" He asked smiling widely.

"You don't get the right to do that, my girl..." Mike was interjected once again by Jessyka.

"My little sister isn't even dating you, Jesus."

Mike replied back with, "In my brain we are Jessyka, Jesus!"

"You're fucked up brain," Tyler laughed out loud. "If she was to date anyone, it wouldn't be someone from Forks, Mike. Jeeze, have you seen the ass on that girl, more likely someone with a tan."

Emmet tried to hold back a laugh but he couldn't.

"Ick, please don't talk about my sister like that, not in front of me!" Jessyka muttered.

"Well if I was the guy who..." Tyler was about to continue when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Jessyka mumbled.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jessyka, I'll have to introduce you to my girlfriend sometime." Emmet said nicely.

"Alright, bye Emmett." Jessyka waved goodbye as Tyler spotted Krysteena.

"See that's what I am talking bout," Tyler yelled before Krysteena threw him the finger.

"Shove it Tyler."

"Her and her body," Jessyka commented before heading to her locker in the opposite direction. Krysteena walked past everyone heading to her next class, bumping into the smallest Cullen.

"I'm so sorry," Krysteena apologized.

"Oh don't be, have a swell day!" the little lady smiled as she skipped away pleasantly.

Krysteena let out a little giggle. Krysteena walked past the one with curly blonde hair, who looked at her as if she were poisonous, she didn't seem bothered, and she kept walking. The Day soon came to an end, the Cullen's were walking to their car as Krysteena and Jessyka did to theirs, and soon they were heading to first beach just listening to music. The wind blowing their hair back they got out. Jumping the fence Krysteena ran to the water, bumping into three guys.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," one said with black hair and chocolate eyes Krysteena lost herself in.

Jessyka ran over, laughing at her sister's klutziness. Before realizing they were staring at each other.

"Krysteena," Jessyka giggled. "Earth to Krysteena."

The dark haired boy was just as stunned as Krysteena was. He stared into her eyes, then studied her hair, her face, her body, then he let out a laugh. "I'm Jacob, I take it your Krysteena?" he smiled giving a flash or his pearly white teeth

Krysteena nodded biting her lip. "Yeah," she motioned towards Jessyka. "This is my sister Jessyka."

The other boy looked at Jessyka with a smile. "I'm Embry, and the one staring at your sister is Jacob, and this one is Quil."

"Hello," Jessyka lightly waved to them, "Is he always this star struck, my sister never is," she giggled.

"No," Embry whispered. "He usually just says Hi and walks away..."

Smiling, Jessyka knew she was right earlier today, Krysteena did just run into her dream boy. "Called it," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Quil said confused.

"Oh," Jessyka let out a cough, "I think I'm getting a cold, nothing unusual," she said looking over at her sister who was smiling back at Jacob.

"Your gonna have to find your own ride home then!" Jessyka yelled at her sister, who walking away.

"Mhm, okay," Krysteena said, not even knowing the words that just came out of her sisters mouth.

"Jacob will give her a ride," Quil chuckled. "I think he might be obsessed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I'm going to go, nice to meet you two," Jessyka said nicely slowly walking towards her jeep.

"Why don't you just chill with us?" Embry asked. "We don't bite."

"Uh, Sure," Jessyka thought, " But if you bite me, there will be trouble," she teased.

"So, where are you from?" Jacob asked as they continued walking.

"Forks, I am guessing you live here, on the Res..." Krysteena trailed off when he grinned at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, i do, I love it here," Jacob said, still starring into Krysteena's blue eyes, "How do you like Forks?"

"Pretty good, I've been there for quite awhile," Krysteena pushed back a little bit of her hair to drape over her shoulder. "We don't get any sun really..."

Jacob laughed, "I guess you'll just have to come visit me a lot."

"Sure, and then bring freezies. It's too cold for those in Forks," Krysteena giggled.

"Sure thing," He smiled as they continued to bump arms down the beach.

"Who were your friends?" Krysteena asked.

"Quil and Embry, crazy friends I have..." Jacob chuckled.

"Well, they didn't seem crazy." Krysteena blushed when Jacob's hand skimmed hers as they were walking.

Jacob smiled looking down at their hands, "Just wait, then you'll see what i mean."

"I guess I'll have to come out even more often then, huh?" Krysteena bit her bottom lip looking out at the water.

Jacob stopped walking and stood in front of Krysteena, "Yeah."

She looked up at him confused, "I hope you don't mind if I do this..." Jacob leaned in and placed his lips on Krysteena's. Her lips shimmered with the heat of this breath.

Krysteena's eyes fluttered closed as his lips kept moving against hers, it took her a moment, but she grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist and hooked her arms around his neck, just melting into the kiss. He continued kissing her, pulling her tighter to him, one of her hands let go of his neck and buried it self in his hair, holding on for dear life.

He pulled away, breathing lightly and she opened her eyes. "No, I didn't mind that at all."

Embry chuckled after talking with Jessyka for a bit and wolf whistled. "Jake and your sis are getting it on," he pointed to the kissing couple in the distance.

Jessyka looked but then quickly looked away, "Sister making out with a guy, so much fun to watch! At least she isn't being forced to kiss this guy."

"I am so going to bug Jake about that later," Quil laughed. "So, how do you like the rainy forks?"

"Forks is a beautiful place, it's just the rain that bugs me," she said, while settling herself into the warm sand, and laid back, "Is it fun on the Reservation?"

"Awesome actually, Jake already has his license, we get them earlier then you do. But i guess you knew that, are you girls going to come back out here?" Embry asked.

"I probably wont, ha ha, but Krysteena, she will for sure, did you see that kiss!?"

"Yep, I am surprised they didn't go home together.." Quil chuckled. "That's really unusual for Jake."

"Mhm, I'm going to go for real this time, uh bye?" Jessyka laughed and stood up.

"Bye Jessyka, nice meeting you." Embry called to her.

"Bye," Jessyka whispered.

Jake and Krysteena were sitting on the rocks, just enjoying one another's company. Jacob's hand was holding onto Krysteena's. She sighed as they laced their fingers through each other's. They didn't know why, but it felt as if they had known each other forever. Krysteena just relaxed.

As time passed it grew dark, Embry and Quil had gone home and Jacob had been driving Krysteena home. Their hands still linked.

"So, when can I see you again?" He asked.

"Soon, maybe tomorrow or something, what time do you get out of school?" She asked.

"Four, you?"

"Three, I'll meet you at the school kay? Which is your locker?"

"147. And Kay." He pulled up, not close to the house. "So you're dad doesn't kill me."

He leaned over kissing her gently. The kiss intensified as they started pulling each other closer.

"That might just haunt me in my dreams tonight," she bit her lip.

"It's going to be in mine," he winked.


End file.
